


Smoke, Ash and Blood

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dark!Thomas, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex as Therapy, demanding sex, just smut with a smol plot point, my fantasy of Thomas burning Oglethorpe's plantation down :D, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: “I did it,” he repeated, looking half dazed and half James didn’t know what.Thomas kissed him over and over again, clinging to him and grinding his crotch into James’s, demanding. James felt his back up against a wall.“I freed them and set it all ablaze,” Thomas whispered in his ear before licking behind it and down his neck.





	Smoke, Ash and Blood

He was still covered in the blood of his enemies when he came home.

First there had been the two wagons speeding by on the dirt road outside. The pounding of hooves had brought him to the window. The men snapping at the reins were looking further down the road with taut faces. A few minutes later there was more commotion from the young boy who often served as a messenger. Wide-eyed, he pounded on the door and James listened to the message.

He’d gone outside after that, through the peach trees and to the edge of their property. The plantation was much too far away to see, but after a moment he thought he saw thick white smoke in the cloudless sky. His chest tightened imperceptibly and his heart sped up.

Back into the cabin he snatched up his hunting rifle. Hand on the door he stilled, unsure. No. This would not do. He put down the rifle but turned back to the door.

He was still staring at it when it flung open and there was Thomas. Their eyes locked first before James saw the rest. He was breathing hard, chest heaving and covered in sweat, like his brow. He shut the door behind him and leaned heavily against it. The red smears on his arms and hands were not as dark as some splotches on his light blue cotton shirt. Something blackish was smeared on his forehead and right cheek. James knew it was soot. He stepped forward as unseen events jumped inside his mind.

“What—”

“I did it,” Thomas interrupted. He pushed himself off the door and into James, kissing him hard on the lips.

“I did it,” he repeated, looking half dazed and half James didn’t know what.

Thomas kissed him over and over again, clinging to him and grinding his crotch into James’s, demanding. James felt his back up against a wall.

“I freed them and set it all ablaze,” Thomas whispered in his ear before licking behind it and down his neck.

James heard some kind of whimper escape his own throat.

“Were you, did they…”

Thomas’s hands were fumbling quickly at James’s pants.

“No. I was not seen or followed.”

His pants were undone and Thomas grabbed his cock and started pulling, his other hand making fast work of his own breeches, now covered in soot and blood and dirt.

Thomas was wild. James recognized it; the adrenaline pumping through him, coupled with the knowledge of what he had just done. The palms that stroked and caressed James were hot. It was Miranda after killing Alfred all over again.

Thomas was behind him now, pressing him against the wall. James’s pants crumpled around his ankles. His breath left his lungs in an aroused huff, his stomach dropping as Thomas fingered his hole. He was still open from earlier this morning. A deep rumble came from Thomas’s throat, turning into a needing whine. James arched his back, pressing his rump out. He twisted to see Thomas and their eyes hooked together again. Thomas’s lips instantly followed, tongue as demanding as the rest of his body was. James realized he was fully engorged, cock heavy between his legs as Thomas pushed himself inside.

They both groaned. Thomas slowed enough to let James adjust but even then James could sense how eager Thomas was.

“Fuck Thomas,” he muttered on an exhale.

The burn was nothing compared to the bliss that always followed as Thomas’s cock filled him and began fucking him greedily. Thomas’s forehead was pressed between his shoulder blades. His hands had hold of James’s hips, holding him in place as he fucked him hard and deep.

James groaned out loud and let himself be smashed into the wall, head turned to the side. His nerves were on fire, his skin tingling from everywhere Thomas touched. His very core seemed to shake with the fucking he was receiving, filling him like nothing else ever had. The scent of smoke and ash and blood filled his nose.

Thomas knew every inch of him inside and out and found his spot soon enough. One hand clamped around James’s neck and the other spread his rump open. Thomas trailed off into hot huffs of air on the top of James’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh…”

James closed his eyes as Thomas’s cock slid back and forth furiously, penetrating and stroking him relentlessly from the inside. He came with a cry, pressing his entire front side into James. James moaned as Thomas’s come filled him as good as his cock did. Before he had a chance to finish himself off, Thomas’s hand was stroking him to it with just as much urgency as with everything else, making him light headed. He came hard against the wall.

Thomas pulled out. James turned around and Thomas collapsed against him. James had been prepared for it. He held Thomas up, tucking his arms to his sides and wrapping his own massive arms around all of Thomas. The only sound was their collective panting gradually rolling into gentle breaths.

Thomas was not shaking. He did not look aghast.

James took note of these things as he looked Thomas over again, this time with a clear head.

“I’m uninjured,” Thomas assured him. “None of the blood is mine.”

James looked him over just the same. Then he stepped back and let out a sigh.

“Why?” he asked at last.

“Because now we both have all we are allowed of justice. And because I didn’t want you to do it.”

The first part of the answer didn’t surprise James, but the latter half did. He couldn’t keep from looking at Thomas as the moisture collected in his eyes. He’d known then. Thomas had known he had wanted to do great violence to that place. And he’d done the violence himself.

“You wanted to spare me?” James asked, his emotions suddenly a murky void.

Thomas caressed his face softly and gave him a silky kiss.

“You must accept this,” he said. “You must let me take the burden of this decision from you, do this one thing for you, after all you have done for me.”

That was wrong, of course. It was all wrong. There were objections he could have raised and questions he could have asked about how many men had died today (did it equal the number of men that had been freed?), but all questions and objections died quietly in his throat. He had tortured himself with those types of inquiries enough already.

“All right,” he said instead, giving back a silky kiss.


End file.
